


El Mundo Gira

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [84]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	El Mundo Gira

The thing about working in a basement office in the wintertime in Washington DC is that if you dress appropriately for the icy morning outside, you are red-faced and overwarm by the end of the long trek downstairs. The situation is improved slightly by parking in the Hoover Building’s underground garage -- you can get away with fewer layers if you don’t have to spend too much time outdoors -- but even so, more days than not from December to February, Scully found herself longing for a desk in one of the bullpen suites just past the employee entrance.

It didn’t help that Mulder usually arrived at work before her, early enough that he had plenty of time to adjust and settle in before she bustled into the office, sweaty and flushed in her overcoat, gloves and scarf.

On a particularly brutal morning in January, with a wind chill factor in the single-digits, Scully had just finished stripping off her extra layers when Mulder held up a case file and said with a grin, “Unexplained death out near Fresno, California, where I’m told it is a balmy 58 degrees today. Whaddya say? You up for a little break from the cold?”

With a baleful glance at her discarded pile of outerwear, Scully sighed. A cross-country flight in exchange for a few days out from under the frigid pall of the northeast? Honestly, it sounded better than good. She wasn’t sure that she even cared what kind of case it was. She looked at Mulder and nodded.

“When do we leave?”

 

 


End file.
